


A Shared Intimacy

by Amarantramentum



Series: The Economics of Death [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/pseuds/Amarantramentum
Summary: Dressed in nothing but a pair of white, cotton underwear and a pair of pale stockings which came to his thighs, he certainly felt exposed.





	A Shared Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ezbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezbae/gifts).



> Written for a request on Tumblr. Gifted to Ezbae because that's her Varus I'm writing about ;)

Talon’s face burnt with the embarrassment of having so many eyes upon him, and his legs shook almost imperceptibly as he glanced across the crowd, searching for a single face to bring him strength, if only for the merest of moments. He breathed a sigh of relief as he recognised Varus’ features from the sea of strangers, his rapid heartbeat stilling for a moment. His mouth was dry with anxiety, even as he smiled toward the other man, whose intense eyes upon him only furthered the coiling desire in his gut.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of white, cotton underwear and a pair of pale stockings which came to his thighs, he certainly felt _exposed_. Still, he found comfort in Varus’ presence, even if the other man felt much too far away, the distance between them frustrating his desire to hold him close, to kiss him, to pleasure him with hand or mouth or however else he so desired. Still, he found comfort in what little clothing remained, clinging to him in a way that left nothing to imagination.

His hands shook the tiniest bit as he shimmied out of the panties, his heart catching itself for a moment in his throat as he expected cruel words, or perhaps hands to reach out of nowhere.

Yet there was nothing, save the riveted gaze of countless enthralled people. Yet there was nothing save the riveted gaze of his love, and Talon focused on that, his gaze directed solely toward Varus, because even if countless others watched him, this show was purely for _him_.

Flicking the underwear from where it hung to the tip of his foot, he flushed further with the sudden realisation that he was entirely exposed to countless people; countless people whose thoughts and eyes were trained entirely on him. He drowned with this realisation, and it only fuelled the desire that had been broiling within him since the first moment they had stepped into the building, intent every bit as much an aphrodisiac as the burning knowledge that he was indeed bared before them all now.

His hand snaked between his legs to take his arousal into a loose grip, his head falling back and a soft sound escaping him as he pleasured himself before them. The touch was hardly enough, yet it quelled the desire that burnt – suffocatingly so – beneath the calm veneer of his expression.

“ _Come_ ,” his voice was soft, yet carried well enough in the enthralled silence of the club so that Varus knew it was his cue to join Talon amidst the sea of spectators. Talon watched him stand up – his legs a little shaky as he did so – and approach, his hand reaching behind him all the while to toy with the plug there. Slowly, he pulled it out thrust it back shallowly, his body bent awkwardly forward with it.

Talon pressed him down as he seated himself in a chair, straddling him with practiced ease as a soft smile crossed his lips, feeling much more relaxed with Varus in his arms. His hands were gentle on Varus’ jaw as he stole soft kisses, his lips lingering longer than perhaps they should, their intimacy now speaking volumes of how dear they were to one another. Talon could not help but flush to realise they had so openly shared their intimacy, ridiculous as it may have seemed, considering all they were doing now.

Behind him, Varus slicked his arousal with oil from a small jar which sat beside them, beside his hand found the plug nestled within Talon, shallowly thrusting it in and out of him for a while, his eyes intense as he drank in every small reaction it elicited from him. Talon bit his lip, his eyes closing as soft, bitten-off sounds left him, unbidden as Varus’ actions. His hand curled further across the nape of Varus’ neck as he rolled his hips backward to meet the plug.

It was all too soon when Varus pulled the plug free entirely, and Talon whined at the sudden _emptiness_ within him. Lifting his hips so Varus could guide himself and press in, Talon could only cling onto the other man as _finally_ , Varus’ arousal entered him. It was pleasing, not in the way that having one’s member touched or indeed, the place within him felt, but in the knowledge that Varus would always fulfil his desires. In the way that, finally, he would get what he desired so, and that countless others would watch as they joined.

Talon’s face was flushed and his fingers curled against the nape of Varus’ neck as they began to move against one another in earnest, small gasps leaving him more embarrassed than he had expected. Still, it was _titillating_ , embarrassing as it was to be so exposed and to share a moment so intimate and _private_. Indeed, the desire within him only stirred further as he glanced shyly over Varus’ shoulder to take stock of all the enthralled faces beyond.

He pressed his face against the side of Varus’ neck as he moaned.


End file.
